googologytestingfandomcom-20200215-history
Googology-testing Wiki:Rules of Content/Conduct
__TOC__ =General Rules= *'Be nice.' If you're focused more on proving your point than on furthering the discussion in some productive way, unkind words will inevitably come out. Try to view things from other people's perspectives. *'Swearing's fine, just don't go overboard, and don't swear at other users.' Most importantly, remember that googology may attract younger people, and swearing may be off-putting to these and other individuals. *'Bullying or intimidating people is absolutely ''NOT okay.' Threatening people or bullying is a no-no here. Calling people losers or using your age/status/past accomplishments to "force your way" in a discussion is also pretty silly. *'DO NOT FEED THE TROLLS!' If you sincerely want someone to stop trolling the wikia, stop making comments to their blog posts, stop engaging them in any way shape or form, and stop giving them attention, even if it's to insult them. With that said... *'Assume good faith.' Some people who appear to be playing up their ignorance just to frustrate others may in fact be genuine beginners who need help learning. If you feel trying to teach a person would be useless, then just don't comment on their blog post or talk page. Do not try to control who the community shows attention to, keeping in mind everyone needs to make the decision to engage or not ''on their own terms. =Namespace Specific Rules= (Main) *You are allowed to post your own numbers to the wikia. However, it is up to the community as a whole to then decide if it should be kept on the mainspace or not. In general, the mainspace should contain well-defined numbers that the author has thought carefully about it. Other users may also make edits to the page you made, so be prepared for this. Most importantly, you have to source pages. Even if they're your own, you must source to an independent website off FANDOM! (This is for numbers, the exception is if pages are about wikia members, in which case the sources would mostly be their contributions.) *If you add an unsourced article to the mainspace, or, if the sourced article you added did not get accepted (perhaps because of ill-defined numbers, etc.), it will be moved to your User namespace. Please do not try to put the article back in the mainspace, but discuss the move repeal in the User_talk of that User page. *Inserting "__NOEDITSECTION__" tags on a page will make it neater, but also harder for other users to edit specific sections if they want to, so keep this in mind. User *Your main user page (profile page) is where you can do whatever you want pretty much to tell others about yourself. As long as it's according to FANDOM's ToU you can put anything here. *Your user pages can store stuff that wouldn't fit in User blogs or the mainspace. There's not really limits here. User talk *The rules here are the same as those for User blog comments. Googology-testing wiki *Pages under this namespace are generally protected and deal with the infrastructure and management of the site. Please check it before editing these pages, or ask for someone to edit them if they are protected. User blog *Off-topic blog posts are fine, just add the Off-topic blog posts category, or it will be added for you. User blog comment *Counting blogs "aka make the highest number blogs" are allowed here, just use discretion and try not to spam the blog post section with millions of concatenated 9's. *If someone asks for clarification, please explain and do not assume the other person will know what you're talking about just because you understand it. *There is an "edit" button in the lower right of any comments you make. Please use this to revise your original comment when correcting spelling errors instead of making a second comment in response to the first just to correct this. *Keep things civil. *Admins reserve the right to lock the comments section of a blog post if they think things are getting too heated or a user is spamming.